pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
I'm sorry
Dear Hannah, I didn't mean to do it... I hope you can forgive me... I regret it every day of my life... I should've known...I could've prevented it... I wish I had never evolved...but I didn't know about the curse. You didn't know either until it was too late. You remember that day, you can never forget. It was a quite lovely day, we were both running around in the meadow we both liked. I can still remember it all, the Butterfree flying freely through the air, not a worry in the world, the small children frolicking, the flowers blooming in the spring...it was a happy place. Of course, I'm not talking about a happy day. No, the day I'm talking about was far from happy, it's the one raindrop of a sunny day, the one tear a happy man cries. Yes, we felt sorrow in the land of joy... I think it started right when we found that fire stone, alone on the ground. "Look at this." You said, holding up the fire stone. I stared in awe, sniffing at it a bit. "What is it?" I asked. It looked like a red rock with a fire burning inside it. Very peculiar... "I think it's a fire stone!" You exclaimed, a smile on your face. My eyes widened, this was the thing that would allow me to evolve. I could become a Ninetales. I shudder every time I remember wanting to be a Ninetales...it's not something I ever came to enjoy. "You can evolve!" We were only kids, probably about 10 at the time...too young to be told the dangers of a Ninetales. Of course, our innocence had doomed us from the start. "I can!" I exclaimed happily, all too eager to evolve. Without hesitation, I reached out and touched the fire stone, feeling the effects immediately. My eyes widened, a surge of power coursed through my veins as my body began emitting a bright white light. Slowly, I began to change: growing larger, legs growing longer, 3 tails forming and growing, etc. It might've felt really painful but my body was too focused on the power surging through me to notice. You were staring in awe and my transformation was soon complete. I was a Ninetales. I could only look at myself in astonishment and amazement, it seemed like a dream come true. I felt so incredible, you couldn't imagine how powerful I was! "Whoa…" I said softly in amazement before we both noticed the wind starting to pick up. You, being a Hoppip, began to get lifted by the wind and carried through the air. However, you didn't want to go, I didn't want the wind to carry you away either so you quickly grabbed one of my tails, a ritual we had always done when I was a Vulpix. It all went so wrong. Forgive me Hannah…I don't even remember anything that happened here. This is a blank spot in my memories. All I remember was you touching one of my tails and the next thing I know, you were looking at me, horrified, as if I were a monster that was standing above a deceased loved one. You were still taking all this in, completely mortified. You hoped it was all a joke, a prank of some sort, but it wasn't. It was all too real. You were cursed, that was that. But I didn't know, all I could see was you crying. But that wasn't all of it, you were crying, cursed and crushed. You were crushed because you had thought I did that on purpose, you had thought I had betrayed you…oh Arceus, Hannah, I didn't mean to. You then cursed at me, the curse I gave you already taking its effect. I began to sob, begging for forgiveness. We were like two sisters, both sobbing…but you had the bad end of it. You were in pain, it was driving you insane. You couldn't take it… You attacked me, a full out hyper beam at close range and full force. I only noticed the flash before I found myself face down at the foot of a tree. My body hurt, pain replaced the power that I had felt not too long ago. You were still crying, still angry but we both knew how you felt on the inside. The curse was making you do this but inside…inside you weren't angry at all. Just scared, frightened…I knew this because I was your best friend and as your best friend, I knew how frightened you really were. You couldn't believe what you were doing, you hoped this was all just a nightmare. After all, you would never hurt your friends. But it wasn't. It was all too real. You had attacked me. "Go to Hell Tails!" You screamed. I had been wondering what you would say after all of that. "W-What?" I asked as I got up, horrified at what you had become. Where was the Hoppip I considered my closest friend? This couldn't be you…this was not the Hannah I knew. "I said 'go to Hell,' you monster!" Monster? I had not expected that. "Look what you've done to me!" You yelled. "I-I didn't mea-" "LIAR!" I was silent, you were screaming at the top of your lungs. As if I wouldn't take it in if you didn't. "You GAVE me this curse! You didn't stop it! You're nothing, Tails! Nothing but a curse!" You spat. I winced, those words seemed to stab right through my heart and soul. Silence filled the air as you waited for me to respond, glaring at me the whole time. Thoughts were racing through my mind, I couldn't be a curse, I was a Ninetales! W-We weren't curses…right? I remembered what you had said, that I cursed you and almost immediately pain overcame my body but on an emotional level. The pain from that hyper beam was pretty much numb at this point. You must've sensed how much pain I was because you immediately fell over, sobbing on the ground. "W-What's happening?" You asked to no one in particular. "H-Help me…p-please….someone help me." You were begging at this point, but you didn't want my help. You knew that if I tried you would only scream at me again. I knew it too, but regardless, I was going to help you. Scared for your safety, I sprinted off to find my parents. Surely they would understand, both of them being a Ninetales and all. I could only hope you would be ok. After several minutes of frantically calling and searching, I had finally found my mother who approached me with a worried look. My mother already knew something was up, because I was a Vulpix when I last saw her and I was coming to her as a scared Ninetales. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, though she already knew what was going on. Forgive me…my mother had never told me about the curse. All they told me is that I should wait until I was ready on all levels to evolve. Now I know what they meant; you had to be prepared physically, mentally and emotionally. "I-It's Hannah. I-I don't know what happened, s-she just touched one of my tails and then-" I stammered but my mother cut me off. "Tails! Sweetie, calm down…" My mother said soothingly. I did my best to calm myself, though I can honestly tell you that it wasn't easy. When I was calm enough, my mother began to speak again. "I need to tell you about the Curse of the Ninetales." She began. I blinked in confusion. "Curse of the Ninetales?" I asked. My mother nodded. "You see Tails, each of our tails contain power, a mystical energy unlike any other. If someone touches our tails, even by accident, we have to curse them…it lasts one thousand years and follows them even if they die during that time." My mother explained before looking away, "We don't want to curse people, but we do. We all know how much they suffer. We all know how much they cry. We all know how much they hurt. We can't help them, no one can. I'm sorry Tails…there's nothing we can do for her." I was shocked. I couldn't believe I had given YOU that curse. YOU, of all people. My best friend…I cannot say how sorry I am. "I…I did that to her?" I asked, now completely fear-stricken. My mother nodded and I took off like a rocket. I has to find you, I couldn't leave you alone. You were my best friend, I had to be there! I was pleading, begging for you to be there at the spot where I had left you. I couldn't help but I could try! I could at least be there for you. With these thought filling my head, I finally arrived expecting to see you still lying on the ground and still crying your eyes out. But I didn't see you. You were gone. "Hannah…" I whispered, feeling my legs tremble beneath me. I don't remember how long I cried, how many tears I shed. All I remember is losing my best friend to a curse. My curse. Your words were ringing in my head, "You're nothing but a curse!" I know that that wasn't you talking, but it was true. I'm a curse. Nothing more, nothing less. That's what all Ninetales are…though I must admit some can become something more, I am not one of them. Forgive me, Hannah… - From, Tails. this is a sad pokepasta and tails isn't the tailes from sonic it's a ninetales Category:Pokemon Category:In-world